A New Partner
by Auldrict-Nebula
Summary: After the death of his most trusted friend and partner, Finn McMissile believes that he will always work alone until he is assigned a new partner fresh from the Academy for Winged Agents: Agent Siddeley. No slash. Rated T to be safe. Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

"No Finn! We are so close, they have the weapon here! We can destroy it now; bring an end to this mess! But you have to trust me!" The private jet turned away from the car and limped towards the long, wide road by the warehouses, favoring a wounded landing leg from a previous encounter. "I can buy you some time by distracting those cars and getting them to chase me, but it won't be much, so you'll have to hurry!" The car screeched in front of Hawker, his eyes wide in panic.

"Your plan is suicide, we will not both make it out alive! Finn snarled. "We need to fall back now! What will the boss say if I bring you back dead?" Hawker smiled sadly at Finn, bringing his face closer to the car.

"Only one of us needs to make it back, it doesn't take two to bring back information; and I choose you McMissile, you're the better of us. Now go! Destroy the weapon, and then be gone! Do not linger for me; they'll only kill you too. Finn, it was an honor to be your partner...and friend." Before Finn could respond Hawker dodged around him and threw himself down the road, screaming to attract the attention of the cars, who immediately gave chase, their guns blazing.

Finn hesitated; still stunned at the current situation, before driving towards the warehouse they had found the weapon in earlier. Forcing himself inside the rusty bay doors he found a large cannon-like weapon suspended from the ceiling by thick cables. "It seems once again, professor Z's handiwork is costing C.H.R.O.M.E more lives." Finn hissed to himself before launching several small mines that latched onto the weapon, their blinking red lights an ominous warning that told Finn he only had a short time to get out of the warehouse. Burning rubber on the dusty ground, Finn raced out of the warehouse and down the road Hawker had taken only moments ago. A loud explosion behind Finn told him his mines had been successful in taking out the weapon, along with the rest of the warehouse. "Hawker, this is Finn McMissile, I have destroyed the weapon, please fly away, I will meet you back at headquarters! I repeat..." Finn cut off as he watched Hawker fall from the sky, one wing almost torn off; flames blazing from his engines.

"Thank you McMissile, we are now safe, good luck in life. Hawker over and out." Finn could only watch in horror as the sleek jet smashed face first into the ground, his body quickly demolished by the flames of the spreading explosion.

-X-

Finn awoke with a start, his body covered in a cold sweat. He glanced around his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of his private quarters. "It was only a dream." he thought to himself. "It has been over 10 years since that night, and yet still it haunts me like it was only yesterday." Finn shook his cab to clear his thoughts, and then exited his private quarters, taking the underground ramp that lead to C.H.R.O.M.E. headquarters, a series of large buildings that sprawled underneath the streets of London. It was here that agents trained, gathered information, planed attacks and hid from enemies. An agent would spend most of his/her life down here, many feet below the city.

Making his way to the main doors, Finn scanned his tires and entered the main hall of C.H.R.O.M.E. the room seemed to span up forever, the walls and floor made from white and black marble so well polished they could be used like mirrors. At the center of the room stood a large bronze statue that depicted two speeding agent cars, flanked by a bullet train on the left and a ship on the right. A massive bronze private jet loomed over the cars, guns in mid shot. Beneath the figures was the symbol of C.H.R.O.M.E.; a large silver gear with the words VICTORY, HONOR and HORSEPOWER, the core foundations of a good agent. Finn eyes the statue with little interest before making his way to the secretary's desk behind the statue.

"Good morning agent McMissile." a young red Ford Focus greeted. "I do not have any mail for you here at the moment. Do stop by later, it seems everyone wants to leave you messages in the evening." The other secretaries giggled at the comment, Finn simply nodded.

"Very well, thank you Ms. Brigid." The Aston Martin DB5 hybrid continued past the desk and towards a small waiting room which also housed the elevators. Passing several rookie agents, whom eyed him with signs of both fear and respect, Finn got in the elevator and took it to the 5th floor. When the doors opened, he exited, stopping briefly to view the latest news on the plasma before heading towards his office. Finn was just about to scan his tire and enter when he heard the sound of tires behind him.

"Agent McMissile, a word please?" a young bright green Lamborghini Countach asked, approaching him as he reversed so he was facing her.

"Ah, Agent SteelClaw, what do you want?" He asked, watching her shift her tires uncomfortably.

"Its Agent Leland Turbo, he wished me to pass on a message to you. He requests your presence tonight in his office, 2200 hours sharp." Finn nodded to her.

"Very well, tell Mr. Turbo that I will be there, now go, I have a lot of work to get done before then." Finn replied, watching SteelClaw's retreating form until she drove out of sight. "For SteelShard's great granddaughter, she isn't much of an agent." He thought to himself, before driving into his office.

-X-

"I do wonder what Leland wants at this hour." Finn thought to himself as he drove to the office of the small red sports car. He was just about to knock when the small vehicle opened the door.

"Ah Finn McMissile, just the car I wanted to see, how are you old boy?" Leland smiled backing up so Finn could enter his office.

"I am alive. Now what do you want?" the older spy asked. Leland laughed.

"Ah, McMissile, all business and no play again are we? You never seem to have time for your friends." Finn shot Leland a dirty look

"Friendships are a waste of time; all they ever do is die!" He spat, daring the red car to refute his claim. Leland glared back.

"Once bitten, twice shy eh Finn? Hawker wasn't the only one who was looking out for your sorry ass. But whatever, some day you will realize this all on your own. As you know, tomorrow marks your 20th year with C.H.R.O.M.E. and the boss and I were thinking of throwing a little party for you. Everyone here would be invited. Free Drinks. What do you think you old spy? Finn shrugged.

"Do I honestly have a choice?"

Leland laughed "No, not really. Besides we have a wonderful surprise in store, you'll love it, this I am most certain." The older car narrowed his eyes.

"I do not like surprises Leland, you know that. A good spy is always one step ahead of his enemies..."

"I am no adversary of yours McMissile." Leland began as Finn cut him off.

"...an even better spy is also one step ahead of his colleagues." the Aston Martin DB5 hybrid stated flatly. "That and I don't trust any surprise coming from C.H.R.O.M.E."

"You doubt the coalition?" Even after all they have done for you?" Leland demanded, looking taken aback. "Don't let the boss hear you say that, he'll have you hanging by your hind tires for a week for such talk, we MUST operate as a unified team, or we cannot have success." Finn laughed bitterly at Leland's words.

"Precisely my point." Finn replied, a challenging tone in his voice. Leland glared at him.

"Finn, I still remember when my father dragged you in here 20 years ago, bound, muzzled and booted like an animal lead to the slaughter. You had that wild and rebellious look in your eyes, a car that would never be tamed. But you know what C.H.R.O.M.E. did? They got the bit in your mouth and made you into the best damn spy we've seen since C.H.R.O.M.E.'s founder, Agent SteelShard. They made something out of you, and yet now you doubt them?" Finn jerked sharply at Leland's words, looking him in the eyes.

"You were too young to remember, I had no choice, I was either to become the best agent, or die trying." Leland returned Finn's glare.

"Everyone knows that. It's nothing new. Meet me at the terminal tomorrow night at 1500 hours, do not be late, it's your party after all." Leland gave Finn a weak smile. "Well I'd hate to keep you any longer, I'm sure you have lots to do." Finn nodded.

"I always do."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Cars, Disney does. Reviews are welcome and much appreciated.**

-C.H.R.O.M.E. Jet Terminal 1500 hours-

Finn paused as he approached the hanger doors, knowing what waited beyond them. His colleagues had planned a party to celebrate his 20th year working for the coalition, as to why they had planned it here, he had no idea. Sighing loudly, the Aston Martin hybrid rolled his tire over the button, revealing a large gathering of cars crowded around tables with food and drink; their idle chatter falling to a hush as all windshields turned and faced the new comer.

"Ah, Agent McMissile! Congrats on the 20 years!" a black Chevy Silverado 3500 called out in a loud, deep voice.

"Yes...thank you Agent Thunder. Finn replied; shifting a tire in discomfort as a small red sports car approached him.

"Finn! You're on time! You know, some of the agents were wondering if you'd even show at all." Leland winked towards the older spy. "Never fear, I bet on your behalf. Now welcome to your party! Everyone is excited for you, especially the new trainees." The small red car smirked and pointed a tire towards a small group of young cars. "They worship you like you're some kind of God you know that? I took them through the basic obstacle course this morning and all they could talk about was your party this afternoon, half of them didn't even finish the course in time they were so distracted!" Leland laughed. "They're all dying to meet you, but I think we should have some drinks first. A toast to your success!" Finn nodded in agreement and followed Leland Turbo to a table reserved for the best spies and the boss himself.

"Agent SteelClaw, Mr. Manderley." Finn said in greeting towards his fellow spy and boss. "I am honored that you would throw a party for me." the Aston Martin hybrid spoke flatly, rubbing a tire on the asphalt. SteelClaw eyed him suspiciously.

"You are welcome, although you don't sound very sincere." the Lamborghini Countach replied, sipping her drink. Manderley shook with laughter.

"McMissile, always a businessman. Congratulations! We value all you have done to help C.H.R.O.M.E." The larger car extended a tire and shook Finn's. "Don't forget, drinks are on the house tonight." Finn nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now about this party, why did you plan it here at the terminal? The meeting rooms back underground are large enough and not exposed at all. I do not understand." Finn spoke looking his boss right in the eyes. Manderley frowned.

"Finn, we are here for a reason. I'm sure you know just as well as the rest of us that you haven't had a partner since Agent Hawker's death. But we are changing that. We have found a suitable replacement for you. You're getting a new partner McMissile. Finn drew back, his eyes wide in shock.

"A new partner? But Mr. Manderley, you know I work alone, I get my objectives done faster and more accurately that way." Manderley glared at him.

"True, but tell me one thing. Can you fly? I will answer for you: No, you cannot. We need you to be able to move around the globe faster, lives depend on how fast we act. We have found an excellent plane for you; fresh from the Academy for Winged Agents, he is the top of his class." Manderley glanced at Leland. "Mr. Turbo, do bring McMissile's new partner out, I'm sure he'd love to join the party."

"Of course Boss." Leland replied before driving out of sight. Finn turned back to his boss with a panicked expression.

"Who is he?"

"Isn't patience one of the first goals a spy must master? You will see soon enough." Manderley replied.

"Here he is boss!" Leland called out, followed by a sleek silver and black private jet, the code A113 painted in bold white letters across his vertical stabilizer. "Here is your new partner Finn!" Finn's eyes widened in shock.

"Siddeley?" The plane glanced down at the Aston Martin hybrid.

"Finn McMissile? You are my new partner? I must say, this is quite an honor, working with the car that last saw Hawker before his untimely death." Finn frowned, looking back at Manderley.

"I cannot work with him! He is Hawker's son! He spat. "This will be a disaster!" Manderley growled, driving until his grill was only inches from Finn's.

"You seem to forget your place, I am ordering you to be Siddeley's partner, and you do not get to decide! Manderley snarled before lowering his voice. "Siddeley has never found peace since his father's death. Perhaps you can help him. Your wounds may have scabbed over but his are still fresh. But for now I need you to just relax and enjoy your party, there's a storm rolling in, I do not know how much longer we'll have."

Finn nodded, knowing there was no longer any point in arguing. "I will try." he said before taking a sip of his drink, watching the dark storm spread across the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, I do not own cars**

Finn continued sipping absentmindedly on his drink, watching the dark clouds roll in; he glanced over at his boss before opening his mouth to speak. "How are things looking in Eastern Europe? Still bad?" Manderley frowned, shaking his front end sadly.

"I'm afraid so, the riots are getting far worse, the police can no longer contain them, and I think the death count has risen far past 50,000 now. Russia has been hit the worst; there is some sort of sickness going around, attacks the engine, everyone is scared."

"The European Union is scared." Finn corrected. "They don't want any of it spilling over into Western Europe, as well as anywhere else." Manderley reversed so he was directly facing Finn.

"There has been talk about locking all of Europe, including the UK, under Martial Law, if it truly is that serious... ugh, I don't even want to think about it." Manderley shuddered. "But never mind that right now, you are supposed to be talking with Siddeley, I'm sure he does not appreciate being left over there all alone." Finn glanced over towards where the private jet had parked himself, looking up towards the approaching thunderstorm.

"I'll talk to him." Finn stated flatly before reversing himself so he could drive to the plane. As he approached, the plane turned his attention on him, his large brown eyes staring directly into his windshield.

"Agent McMissile how is your party so far? I've been watching this storm for almost an hour, it'll rain very soon; if you're not fond of being wet, I suggest you move to an indoor area." Siddeley said, waiting for the Aston Martin hybrid to drive away. Finn sighed.

"Am I not allowed to talk with my new partner? How was the academy? I have been told you were the top of your class."

"Affirmative, the classes were very trivial for me; I hardly ever needed to study." Siddeley replied offhandedly. "How about you Mr. McMissile? I have heard a lot of rumors about you, but most seem too farfetched to be actual reality."

"Oh? And what have you heard?" Finn said a smirk across his grill.

"Mostly tales of you being some sort of convict, murderer, member of the infamous Red Dragon gang lead by that car named RingLeader. I dismissed them as simple acts to tarnish your reputation, but I thought you'd like to know." Siddeley said, watching Finn close his eyes and shake his front end.

"Ah, it would seem I have a few cars that may be a bit jealous of me now eh? No, I went to the C.H.R.O.M.E. Academy like everyone else does, Leland was in my class; if you don't believe me, just ask him." The elder spy car responded, raising an eyebrow at the plane. Siddeley simply stared at him.

"What about him?"

"Who?"

"Hawker, my father. Was he a good student?" Finn gaped at him.

"He... was a very fine student; I do believe he was the best of his class, just like you. Like father, like son huh? Of course I didn't go to the same classes as he did; last I checked I wasn't an airplane-"

"What did he say to you?"

"Pardon?"

Siddeley glared at the Aston Martin hybrid. "What did he say to you before he died? I want to know." Finn stared wide eyed into the jet's deep brown eyes, sadly recalling the panicked voice of Hawker as he gasped his last words into his radio that fateful night, each word searing into him like a hot brand. If the old spy car was to forget everything he ever knew save for one thing, it would be Hawker's final words.

"I...I don't not recall, I am sorry." Finn said finally, afraid how the jet might react, Siddeley sighed loudly.

"Just what I thought, it would seem my father's memory lives on in the form of an Aston Martin car who cannot even recall his dying words. Tell me my friend, did his words fall on deaf ears?" Siddeley snapped, his words dripping with disgust. The Aston Martin hybrid promptly hissed, snapping his tailfins up in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF NOT CARING? DO YOU THINK I WANTED HIM TO DIE? DO YOU...I..." Finn gasped, his emotionally charged tirade fading to an embarrassed hush as he noticed other cars staring at him. Quickly he tried to gather himself, lowering his tailfins and clamping his jaw shut with an audible click of his teeth, his eyes trained on a patch of ground directly in front of him. "I'm sorry Siddeley." The plane nodded, but said nothing. Quietly, a small red sports car drove over to the Aston Marin.

"McMissile, it is starting to sprinkle out, the other agents are going to head back to HQ, but we need you to do something. We have just received word that our fellow agents in Germany have found something very important regarding the sickness out east. This information is very sensitive so they are insisting that we send our best car, namely you, to retrieve the data. We need you and Siddeley to go together, it'll take far too long if you try to drive there, you must fly." Leland said, watching the elder spy glance uneasily at the private jet."

"I will go if Siddeley is willing to take me." Finn replied, his expression unreadable.

"For C.H.R.O.M.E., duty comes above everything. Go get ready Agent McMissile, I will wait for you here, the rain does not bother me." Finn nodded to the jet and left towards the terminal, Leland Turbo quickly following behind.

"Please do try to get along, I know it's tough given the whole Hawker issue and all, but please try. You need each other more than you realize." Leland said, watching Finn glance towards him with the same unreadable expression, the red car paused before speaking. "I know you miss Hawker as much as he does." Finn narrowed his eyes.

"The dead are in the past, we must look to the future. Now if you will excuse me, I must prepare for my mission." Finn replied curtly, before driving past the smaller car. Leland watched sadly as the Aston Martin hybrid drove out of sight.

"Good luck McMissile." he whispered lightly.


End file.
